


Sleep

by JustBeStill



Category: Alien Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Ripley is exhausted after a long day of killing Xenomorphs, so she spends some time with her hybrid Newborn.





	Sleep

Ripley was currently snuggling with the Newborn.

She snuggled close against the hybrid's body, feeling the warmth radiating from its form. The hybrid cooed and wrapped its strong arms around its mother, holding her close. He stroked her hair affectionately, licking her neck lovingly.

She rested her head against the hybrid's chest, it's warmth calming her and giving her comfort and peace. The hybrid held her tighter in his loving embrace, almost cradling her as he pulled her into his lap.

The hybrid's human-like eyes were filled with nothing but love and devotion for his mother, feeling a desire to protect her from any and all forms of harm and injury that might befall her in the future.

The hybrid was doing a good job of protecting her, too. Ripley felt more safe and secure in that moment than she had ever been in her entire life. She sighed as a feeling of peace washed over her body.

With the peace also came a realization of how mentally and physically exhausted she was. The hybrid was rubbing Ripley's back as he licked her affectionately again.

"Lay down," Ripley ordered gently, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

The hybrid did as she had requested, laying down on the ground with his human mother laying beside him, cradled in his arms. He brushed her face with his fingers, cooing quietly to her in a calming gesture.

It's breath was warm on her face, and Ripley snuggled closer into its body, her head against its chest again. She was so tired, and the hybrid's presence was a comforting one.

His hold on her was tight, but not painful in any way. Ripley was feeling more exhausted with each passing moment, and her hybrid child was so warm, and she felt so safe in his embrace.

It made gentle noises while stroking her hair and nuzzling her face lovingly, fully devoted to its human mother. It was making noises that sounded like singing to Ripley, some sort of lullaby or something of the sort.

Though she did not recognize the melody or tune of the song, it was effective, and Ripley found that she rather appreciated the effort that her hybrid son was going to as he attempted to ensure that she felt comfortable and safe in his presence.

The tone of its voice was soft and quiet and slightly melodic, gentle and soothing as it kept rubbing Ripley's back in a loving manner, warbling softly in her ear. It placed its forehead against Ripley's own as it kissed her again, licking the side of her face.

Its tongue was warm and soft against Ripley's skin, and she closed her eyes, feeling that the hybrid's love for her was genuine and unwavering.

The hybrid adjusted its position to make it's mother more comfortable, his warmth keeping the cold away. His gentle lullaby continued, a series of high and low notes, and in her tired state Ripley thought it was the most beautiful song she had ever heard.

There was an old mattress in the corner of the room, and the hybrid picked her up and cradled her in his arms like one would for a baby, and set her down gently on the mattress before contently lying back down at her side again.

He stared into her eyes as she in turn looked into his, mesmerized by its black eyes. The Newborn trilled softly to her, and Ripley noticed that he didn't seem to be in any hurry to leave her side anytime soon.

As she fell into a dreamless sleep, her final thought was that she had never been held like this before in her life, and she hoped to do this again with him soon.


End file.
